


What would your mother think?

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: As in Jon gets off fucking Sansa because it would piss Catelyn off, Dark Jon Snow, Dom Jon Snow, F/M, Mirror Sex, Possessive Jon Snow, Praise Kink, Revenge Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: When he had realised who she really was, she had expected him to withdraw in disgust, to tell her she was vile for seducing someone who she had once called brother.But he hadn’t, because death had changed him as much as life had changed her.Instead, he had bent her over her desk and took her again and again.“What would your mother say?” he had growled as he tugged her head up by the hair, forcing her to look in the mirror.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 336
Collections: JonsaKinks





	What would your mother think?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Jonsakinkweek - sins

What Sansa lets Jon do to her in the dark of night, here in her childhood bed where her mother used to sing her to sleep, should make her ashamed. She should think of her mother, what she would think if she could see her like this, if she could have seen how it was Sansa who had started them on this sinful path and not the bastard Catelyn had feared her whole life.

When Jon had come to the Vale, she had seduced him as Alayne. She hadn’t seen it as ‘surrendering’ her maidenhead so much as giving it freely. All she knew was that she didn’t want Harry to have it. And she didn’t trust Littlefinger’s intentions either with the way he makes her kiss him. When he had realised who she really was, she had expected him to withdraw in disgust, to tell her she was vile for seducing someone who she had once called brother.

But he hadn’t, because death had changed him as much as life had changed her.

Instead, he had bent her over her desk and took her again and again.

“What would your mother say?” he had growled as he tugged her head up by the hair, forcing her to look in the mirror. Forcing her to look at her darkened eyes, her flushed face, mouth dropped open as moan after moan tumbled out.

Her mother would likely have died on the spot if she had ever seen this, seen the way Sansa gives herself to Jon so easily, the way he makes her moan louder than a paid whore and makes her beg.

Her mother would be ashamed.

Sansa _should_ be ashamed.

But she’s not.

Because it may be wrong, it may be sinful. But when Jon comes to her at night, he worships her, he praises her and when he fucks her it’s with an addictive desperation. When he comes to her at night, Sansa feels desirable, wanted, _needed_ in a way she can no longer remember ever being before. He isn’t the Jon she once knew. He’s harsher, darker…dangerous.

A hand on her back holds her down, another beneath her, toying with her womanhood. Strong legs hold hers apart, keeping her spread for him.

“You’re soaking,” Jon purred. His approval makes her whimper with satisfaction, makes her shift her hips a little to get more of his attention. Jon shushes her, his fingers finally stop trailing her outer lips and settle on her clit.

Her fingers clutched at the furs beneath her, teeth bite into the pillow to stifle her moans.

“No, no,” Jon admonished, pushing the pillow aside. “Let me hear you.”

He slowed his movements, making her squirm, mewl – but she doesn’t beg, not yet.

“Let them all hear you,” he growled, resuming the pressure on her clit.

Sansa flushed, as she does every night when he states the command. Jon always wants them to know what Lady Sansa sounds like when she’s being fucked. Always wants everyone to know she’s his and he doesn’t care how wrong it is.

“Let your mother hear you beyond the grave.”

And that is the most sinful thing of all – the fact that those words make her moan the loudest, makes her cum the hardest.

“Good girl,” Jon whispered, when she’s boneless from her second climax. His breath hot on her neck as he positions himself.

She whimpers as he slides his cock against her, never going in. He never does enter her until she begs.

“Say it,” he prompted, nipping her ear.

He lets the head of him slip in and Sansa mewled, her hips automatically pushing back. She felt his smirk against her cheek before he withdrew, leaving her a panting, desperate mess.

“Say it.”

Her eyes met his in the mirror. And gods, just at the looks of her, she would put the girls in Wintertown to shame.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Yeah?” he asked, even as he slips inside her again, making Sansa gasp with relief, teeth biting into her lip, eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of _finally_ having him inside her.

Except, he didn’t move.

“Jon,” she whined, wriggling beneath him until he grabs her hips to still her.

“I’ve changed my mind,” he commented lightly and Sansa would be affronted, angry, humiliated….if he had actually withdrawn from her. She gave him a questioning look through the mirror as he stayed buried inside her and he grinned back.

“ _You_ fuck _me.”_

“What?”

The hands on her hips tightened and he guides her with a few experimental thrusts. Sansa didn’t think her face could get any redder.

Yet it doesn’t stop her.

“Yes,” Jon hissed as she started a tentative rhythm. When she looked into the mirror again, his gaze was pinned on where they were joined. “Good girl.”

That spurred her on, made her speed up her movements, push back harder. Every satisfied growl he made only made her more determined to keep pleasing him.

“Your mother would be proud,” he murmured teasingly and that made her pause. “Following the rules, _obeying_.” The word is like honey, making her whimper. He nipped her ear again before grasping her hips.

“You did well,” he commented before he started a brutal pace, making her grasp the furs to stop herself from shooting up the bed. “But I want something else now.”

He wrapped his hands around her waist and hoists her up, positions her across his lap. He liked taking her like this, his hands able to play with her breasts, able to stroke her clit, able to watch her in the mirror as she gives him her pleasure again and again.

“You take me so well,” he murmured, holding her steady as they watch him enter her in the mirror. Sansa remembered the first time he had made them fuck in front of the mirror. How she had squirmed in embarrassment, closed her eyes in rebellion.

Now she’s unable to look away, now she squirms from desperation. Because he never moves right away. Jon always wants to hear her beg first.

“Please,” she whimpered eventually, turning her head to nuzzle at his chin, like a wolf calms their mate. He gave a soft hum as if contemplating, even as his fingers start stroking her clit.

“I’m going to spill inside you tonight,” he said. Sansa’s eyes snap open. In all the times they’ve been together he has never spilled inside of her. He started to roll his hips, one hand grasping her breast, the other wrapped around her waist, pinning her in place as he speeds up his fingers on her clit.

“You’ll truly be all mine then, won’t you?” he whispered, staring at her through the glass, daring her to object.

“I am yours,” she whimpered. “Nobody else has ever touched me.”

“Nobody else will,” he growled, his hands now gripping her hips. He smirked against her neck as he guided her movements.

“Now, show me what a good girl you are,” he commanded. “Make yourself cum.”

It takes longer for her to do it than if he were touching her too but she always manages it. Because his praise is more addictive than milk of the poppy.

When he cums inside her, it’s with filthy words that a lady should be horrified at. It was wrong to let it get this far, wrong to let it even start in the first place, wrong to continue it.

But it won’t stop her letting him come to claim her again and again.


End file.
